


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Roderick Strong

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [162]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, WWE NXT, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: WARNINGS: SMUT, SEX, 18+, NSFW, SEXUAL CONTENT.
Relationships: Roderick Strong/Original Female Character(s), Roderick Strong/Reader, Roderick Strong/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 1





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Roderick Strong

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Roddy likes to cuddle after sex. Resting your head on his chest. While snuggling into his side. Tracing his abs._

_Roddy mindlessly tracing circles on your back and arm._

_Kissing the top of your head repeatedly. Playing with your hair and twirling it._

_Praising you/ talking about anything. Sometimes, well, a lot of the time he likes to brag about pleasuring you._

_He will then carry you or help you up to the bathroom._

_Where Roddy and you will wash off. Which leads to shower sex._

_Roddy likes to make sure you are hydrated after sex. So, he will get you and himself something to drink. Also, a snack as well._

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Roddy likes all of his body. Thighs and abs more though._

_Roddy loves all of your body. He cherishes all of your body._

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Roddy will cum on your stomach, ass, back, face, in your mouth, on your boobs, and inside of you._

_He likes to watch his cum drip out of your pussy._

_Also loves it when you are kneeling in front of him. Staring up at him. Mouth open for him to cum in your mouth. Pushing your boobs together._

_Coming on your vagina._

_He gets even hornier when you use your finger to take some of his cum off your boobs and suck/lick it off your fingers._

_Roddy loves to swallow your cum and lick it and suck it off his fingers._

_He will kiss you after he eats you out. Making you taste yourself._

_You will also kiss him after he comes in your mouth. Making him taste himself._

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Roddy always imagines you are naked. Like all the time. He can’t help but fantasies about it. His mind wandering off to dirty thoughts._

_Roddy often daydreams about having a threesome with you and one of the era guys, or like all of them. But then he gets jealous thinking about it._

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Roddy is experienced. He knows what he is doing, he knows how to pleasure you._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_He has a lot of them._

_69ing. Mainly because both of you get to give each other oral at the same time._

_Missionary, reverse missionary, he is on the bottom and you are on the top. He loves it when you take control._

_The classic missionary. Him on top and you laying down._

_Your legs over his shoulders. Or one of your legs over his shoulder._

_Your legs hooked around his neck._

_Holding onto your ankles and bending your legs. Especially to your chest. Or just keeping them up straight together or spread apart._

_Side missionary, he is on his side, while you are laying down on your back. Legs intertwined or your heel resting on his ass._

_The V, it is a missionary position. Roddy sits back on his heels. While you stretch your legs up and rest your heels on his shoulders. Roddy then leans forward, resting his weight on his hands. Your legs getting pushed back towards your head as he enters you._

_Face to face positions._

_Lotus, straddling his waist and thrusting down on his cock. While he thrusts up. Your arms wrapped around him. His arms wrapped around you. He finds this position hot. He will also, kiss you passionately or feverishly._

_Seesaw, Roddy and you are facing each other. He is sitting down. His arms are by his sides supporting him. Your hands are by your side supporting yourself. While you thrust down, and he thrusts up. Heads tilted back. His legs are straight. While yours are by his sides. Sometimes wrapping them around his waist. This position often changes to the lotus position._

_Lowered doggy style, you are either resting on your elbows or your face down into the sheets. Head rested on either one of your cheeks._

_Doggy blowjob, you are on your hands and knees, and bent in the doggy style position, while giving Roddy a blowjob._

_Face-down doggy style, you are flat on your belly. Roddy is lying down on his back or propped up on his hands or elbow. Thrusting into you from behind._

_Doggy style, he likes this position because he gets to see your ass and grab it. Also, slap it. He will have his hands on your hips or one of his hands on your hips while the other one will grab your hair. Pulling it back or pushing your head further into the sheets. You also thrust into him. Matching his thrusts._

_Another one is where you lie on your belly with your legs straight behind you. Your hips raised. While Roddy thrusts into you from behind._

_Roddy is sitting on the edge of the bed or couch or chair. While you lower yourself down onto his cock. Facing away from him and thrusting down. Roddy will grab your boobs and stimulate your clit with his finger._

_Roddy is standing behind you, while you are bent at the waist. He then enters from behind you._

_You are on all fours on the floor. Roddy picks you up by your hips, to enter you. Wrapping your legs around him for stability as he thrusts into you._

_You get on your hands and knees, hips raised. Resting your head and arms on the bed. As Roddy holds your hips as he thrusts into you from behind._

_Your hip and forearm are rested on the edge of the bed or bench. Thighs pressed together. As Roddy either stands/straddles you. Entering from behind you._

_Spooning, he is behind you. Cuddling in the big spoon position. Slightly bringing your knees up, as he enters from behind you. Holding your hand and grabbing your boob._

_Reverse cowgirl, Roddy is laying on his back, while you straddle him. Facing his feet. While you ride him. He loves to grab and smack your ass. Also, gets a great view of your ass._

_Riding him, he loves it when you ride him. He likes to grab your boobs and squeeze them. Also, bring them close to his mouth. Sucking on them, while you bounce/thrust._

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Roddy is more serious during sex. Sometimes he is a little bit humorous._

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Roddy keeps it well-groomed down there. Just enough so his hair doesn’t stick out of his trunks. His hair down there matches his hair that is on top of his head._

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Despite being rough and cocky, he is still romantic during sex._

_He likes to hold your hand._

_Telling you sweet nothings._

_Talking to you._

_Praise you and himself._

_Caressing every inch of your body._

_Brushing your hair out of your face. Tucking it behind your ear._

_Kissing you on the lips, cheeks, neck, nape, back, shoulders, hands, arms, and thighs._

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Roddy often masturbates when you are away._

_He often looks at explicit pics of you. One hand on his shaft. Jerking himself off as he looks at the pic of you on his phone. Thinking sexual thoughts of you. Plus, the last sexual he had with you. Head tilted back._

_Sometimes he has phone sex with you or sexts you. He either is laying down or sitting up on the bed when he masturbates._

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Dirty talk. Orgasm control. Orgasm denial. Light choking. Biting. Spanking. Hair pulling. Lap dance. Roleplay. Rough sex. Striptease. Titty fucking. Finger sucking. Food play. Dominance. Bondage. Lingerie. Praise kink._

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Bedroom, bed, at work, locker room, shower, pool, hotel room, against the wall, against the door, on the floor, in the kitchen, couch and the laundry room._

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Touching his abs/muscles._

_When you tease him._

_When you suck on his fingers._

_When you wear revealing clothes {Especially lingerie}_

_When you bite your lip._

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

_Anything that makes you uncomfortable or hurts you._

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Like any guy, Roddy loves receiving oral. He loves it when your mouth is wrapped around his cock. Cheeks hollowed as you bob your head up and down. Playing/massaging his balls._

_He loves it when you tease him. Swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock. Licking his shaft all the way up to the tip._

_Roddy’s hands grabbing your hair and pulling it. Sometimes holding your head in place and deep throating you._

_Roddy loves it when you look up at him._

_Roddy loves giving you oral. He loves eating you out. Loves tasting you. When you moan and gasp it is like heaven to him. Also builds his ego up even more._

_He swirls his tongue around your clit. As well as stimulating your clit by using his fingers, while eating you out._

_He sucks and licks._

_Long licks and circling your clit, zig-zag licks, kitten licks, weaving his tongue between your folds, sucking and gilding while still sucking._

_Sometimes, he fingers you while sucking on your clit with his mouth._

_Roddy likes to eat you out either if you are lying down or sitting up._

_Your fingers in his hair tugging on it._

_Roddy will have his hands on your hips pinning you down or his hands grabbing your boobs._

_But the position he likes to eat you out in is you sitting on his face. Grinding your core onto his mouth. Looking up at you with lust-filled eyes. Hands on your boobs. He can’t help but get a boner. Also, that position transfers into 69ing._

_Doggy blowjob is Roddy’s favourite position to get a blowjob in. Like doggy style, you are on your hands and knees, and bent in the doggy style position, while he is in front of you._

_Roddy will also be laying on his back or sitting up. As well as propped up when you give him a blowjob._

_Roddy likes to face fuck you too. He is either straddling your face and thrusting into your mouth. Your hands holding his sides. When it gets a bit too much. You curl your hand around his shaft. While he continues to thrust into your mouth._

_He also face fucks you when you are kneeling in front of him._

_You also use your boobs as well. His cock in between your boobs which are pushed together. Moving them up and down his shaft._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_He can be slow and sensual in some moments, only when he is making love to you, or when either he or you are insecure._

_Other than that, he is rough and fast. Extra rough when he is angry or jealous._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Roddy loves them. It is still sex. Roddy and you have quickies at work, and so on._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Roddy doesn’t mind taking risks and experimenting. As long as you are down for it. Heck, he loves it when you ask him to experiment and take risks._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_He can last for an hour and five to six rounds. Course, he takes breaks along the way._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He doesn’t own any. But he knows you do. He loves to use them on you. Teasing you with them._

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Roddy is the king of teasing._

_He will tease you with sex toys._

_He loves orgasm denial. Just as you are close to your orgasm or feel any pleasure he pulls away._

_Teasing your entrance with the head of his cock._

_Grinding his crotch against your clothed core when both of you are making out._

_Grinding his crotch against your ass._

_Sliding his shaft up your slick folds._

_Teasing you in public. Getting you all hot and bothered._

_Slapping your ass._

_Rubbing your clothed vagina._

_Though you tease him back._

_Grinding your ass against his crotch._

_Teasing him in public._

_Whispering dirty things in his ear. Then nibbling/tugging on the shell of his ear. {Roddy likes to do the same thing to you.}_

_Swirling your tongue around his tip._

_Grabbing his crotch and groping it._

_Dry humping him._

_Strip-teasing and giving him a lap dance._

_Dressing up in lingerie. Sending him lingerie selfies._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_He doesn’t hold back. He is loud. Moaning your name, moaning in general, grunts are loud, so are his pants and groans._

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Your back pressed harder against the wall every time Roddy thrusted into you. Your arms wrapped around his nape. One of his hands was on holding your ass while the other one was grasping your hair. His mouth going straight to your neck, biting softly, then leaving feather light kisses along your neck. A moan escaping your mouth. Your whole-body pulsing with pleasure. Toes curling._

_Roddy continues to thrust into you at a fast pace. Moaning against your neck._

_You whimper as tension coils within your belly, your body teetering on the edge of release._

_Roderick was getting closer to his climax. You let out a cry, as fierce waves of pleasure crash over you, your whole-body trembling with the force of your orgasm. Your release triggered Roddy’s climax, making him let out a throaty groan, giving one last final thrust before he spilled his seed inside of you. His seed mixing with your juices._

_Roddy pressed feather light kisses on your neck. As the both of you breathed heavily. Trying to recover…._

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Not too small, and not too big. He is also thick._

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Pretty high sex drive._

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_He likes to wait till you go to sleep. He will then kiss your forehead, your lips and the top of your head, telling you good night and that he loves you, then he will fall asleep. Pulling you closer to him. Hugging you even tighter._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Roderick Strong, UE or WWE request? Send it in. Requests are open.


End file.
